Barcelona
by LittleMonsterStick
Summary: Hinata y Sakura son las mejores amigas, deciden irse de viaje a Barcelona para disfrutar de las vacaciones y de la vida, pero ¿Que ocurrirá cuando conozcan a un misterioso y sensual hombre? ¿Podrán resistir la tentación? Contiene Lemon
1. La Llegada

BASADO EN LA PELICULA "VICKY CRISTINA BARCELONA" DECIDÍ HACER ESTE FIC, CAMBIANDO ALGUNAS COSILLAS A LA HISTORIA..

ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENCEN, SON AUTORÍA DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO (QUIEN MATO A ITACHI ¬¬) TE ODIO!! ¬¬#

* * *

BARCELONA

"La llegada"

Esta es la historia de dos chicas, Hinata Hyuuga Y Sakura Haruno, toda la vida han sido amigas, sin embargo mas distintas no podrían ser.

Hinata toda su vida estuvo atrapada en la fachada de la chica buena, obediente, y esforzándose al máximo para agradar a su familia, pero un día se cansó de no ser tomada en cuenta a pesar de sus esfuerzos y decidió mostrarse como realmente es: una chica libre, de mente abierta, dispuesta a experimentar, a conocer el amor, y dejarse llevar por el, extrovertida, y con vena artística, coqueta (bastante), y adoraba romper las reglas. En el amor siempre tuvo mala suerte, llena de relaciones disfuncionales, engaños y malos ratos Hinata aprendió, no pensaba que todos los hombre fueses iguales (porque no lo eran), quería enamorarse y ser correspondida. Tenía una frase que seguía al pie de la letra: "No se lo que quiero, pero si sé lo que NO quiero".

Sakura por su parte siempre seguía las reglas (su carrera, su noviazgo, su familia, en fin, en la vida entera), obediente, ortodoxa, reacia a los cambios, y con una mentalidad bastante estricta sobre el deber ser. Toda su vida fue una chica muy estudiosa (la mejor de la clase, tutora, diplomado, títulos a mas no poder) y decidida, de mal temperamento. Sus relaciones amorosas sin acontecimientos, podría decirse que aburrida, un solo novio, el cual ahora era su prometido Sasuke Uchiha, con quien ella se encontraba feliz, siempre criticaba a Hinata por sus vaivenes amorosos, y también tenía una frase: "Todo ocurre, porque nosotros así lo queremos".

A pesar de ser tan diferentes a estas dos chicas las unía la admiración mutua que se tenían.

Se encontraban en Barcelona (España) de vacaciones, unas vacaciones las cuales Hinata había planificado y prácticamente se había llevado a rastras a Sakura con ella. Decía que "eran las vacaciones que Sakura se merecía después de tanto trabajo". Iban camino a la casona de Tsunade, donde se hospedarían, puesto que esta era amiga de la familia Hyuuga, así que Hinata hablo con ella y le pidió el favor.

Hinata: -Vamos Sakura! Alegra esa cara, y deja las preocupaciones tía- (hablo con un mal acento español).

Sakura:- Hinata por favor, estas vacaciones me parecen una mala idea, tu lo sabes, debo estar en Tokio haciendo los preparativos para mi boda, que es dentro de poco- le dijo con tono aprensivo.

Hinata: -Si claro, con tu novio de TODA la vida, ¿como vas a saber lo que realmente quieres si no has probado mas nada?- le dijo curiosa.

Sakura: -Facil! Porque Sasuke es PER-FEC-TO. Rico, inteligente y sin nombrar que es "increíblemente guapo"- esta ultima frase las dijeron las dos a unísono, Hinata estaba cansada de escucharla.

Hinata:-Con un poco de suerte espero que un sexy español te haga desistir de esa fatídica idea del matrimonio, apenas tienes 26!! Relájate y VIVE- diciendo esto comenzó a sonar el timbre del mobil de Sakura.

Sakura: -Hablando de perfección- le sonrió a Hinata y atendió- Hola amor! Como estas? Como esta todo por allá?

Sasuke del otro lado del movil: -Bien mi vida, todo bien, saliendo del trabajo, bastante agotador, ya llegaste a la casa?-

Sakura: -No, vamos camino para allá-

Sasuke: -Espero disfrutes mucho amor, y recuerda NO seguir los pasos de Hinata, se que es tu amiga, pero no quiero que te corrompa- dijo esto con tono serio.

Sakura: -Tranquilo amor, eso no ocurrirá, bueno hablamos después que estoy llegando, te amo- y diciendo esto colgó.

Bajaron del auto admirando la casona donde vivía Tsunade con su esposo Jiraya. Era enorme, con aire antiguo, y ese toque español, hermosos jardines, y bellos lagos. En ese momento Sakura pensó que tal vez, las vacaciones no serían tan malas como pensaba.

La rubia salió a recibirlas en compañía de su esposo.

Tsunade: -Hola Hinata, tenía mucho tiempo que no te veía!! ¿Como has estado? Pero ya eres toda una mujer- decía con amabilidad.

-Y una muy guapa- afirmaba su esposo.

Hinata:- Gracias Tsunade, Jiraya por acceder y darnos alojamiento en su casa, esta es mi amiga Sakura, quien comenté que vendría conmigo- y presento a su amiga.

Sakura:- Mucho gusto, y de nuevo gracias- dijo Sakura con amabilidad.

Tsunade: -El placer es nuestro! Espero y les guste Barcelona, la primera vez que estuve en esta ciudad quedé enamorada, tanto que le pedí a Jiraya que nos mudáramos aquí.

Jiraya: -Si, esta mujer prácticamente me arrastró aquí- reía- pero debo reconocer que Barcelona tiene algo realmente mágico, bueno no se diga mas y pasen adelante!- e hizo un ademán para su entrada.

Tsunade:-Antonio, ayuda a las chicas con el equipaje- le dijo al sirviente.

Luego de acomodar su equipaje decidieron bajar las dos a cenar con sus anfitriones. La comida autóctona esplendida, esa noche no decidieron salir ni hacer nada, pues se encontraban agotadas por el viaje.

La mañana siguiente se fueron de paseo por la fantástica ciudad, La Barceloneta, el Barrio Gótico, La Iglesia la "Sagrada Familia", la Rambla, entre otros, se dispusieron a visitar, esos paisajes llenos de cultura, antigüedad, historia, belleza, magnetismo inspiró a Hinata para hacer de la fotografía su nueva pasión, cada lugar lo capturaba de manera romántica e inspiradora. Sakura solo observaba, fotografiaba y leía, se relacionaba con las personas, adoraba el sonido de la guitarra española y trataba de aprender el idioma catalán.

Al día siguiente se fueron de paseo en el velero de Jiraya y Tsunade, un viaje desestresante y divertido, la playa, el sol, y la arena junto con la hospitalidad de la gente estaban haciendo de esas vacaciones inolvidables. Pero aún mas inolvidable sería lo que sucedería a partir de su tercer día, cuando Tsunade decidió invitarlas en la noche a visitar una galería de arte.

Hinata: -Muy bonita las pinturas, bastante abstractas, pero se denota mucho sentimiento- decía observando la colección.

Sakura:- No entiendo como puedes decir eso, son solo rayas- decía sin ninguna emoción- ya vengo, Sasuke me llama- y alzo su mobil y se dispuso a hablar con su novio, quien la llamaba religiosamente 2 veces al día.

Hinata por su parte se separó un poco del grupo y decidió dar una vuelta para así seguir admirando la exposición. Sin embargo sintió unas fuertes miradas que penetraban en ella, volteo y pudo observar un joven bastante guapo que no le quitaba la mirada de encima, ella sonrió coquetamente y continuó.

Sakura luego de hablar con su adorado Sasuke se dirigió donde estaba su amiga.

Hinata:- Mira Sakura, ese hombre no nos quita la mirada de encima, que guapo es ¿Cómo se llamara?- pregunto Hianata curiosa.

Sakura: -Hinata deberías dejar de comportarte de manera infantil, déjate de esas cosas, además por algo esta solo allí parado ¿no?- le reprendía Sakura.

Hinata: Ay ya! Es misterioso y eso lo hace mas sexy de lo que ya es- le preguntaré a Tsunade por él.

Sakura solo asintió con resignación, definitivamente su amiga no cambiaría.

Hinata: -Tsunade, ¿conoces al chico de camisa azul que se encuentra allí recostado?- y señalo con la mirada al chico.

Tsunade:-El es… N… No recuerdo su nombre.. un momento- y llamo a Jiraya- ¿Cómo se llama ese pintor, es que esta allí recostado?- Y señalo con la mirada de nuevo.

Jiraya: -No, recuerdo su nombre, dejame ver…Tsunade, ya sé, ese fue quien se separo hace poco de la esposa-

Tsunade: -Si, si, el que tuve la horrible ruptura, pobre hombre!!, miren chicas, que tu esposa te intente matar no debe ser nada fácil- dijo mientras bebía un poco de vino.

Hinata:- ¿Su esposa intento asesinarlo?- dijo asombrada.

Sakura: -Si tu esposa intenta asesinarte, creo que no estabas haciendo muy buen trabajo- asentó de forma irónica.

Jiraya: - ¿O fue el quien intento asesinarla?- tratando de recordar.

Tsunade: Ay no lo se, el punto es que fue una ruptura traumática-

Jiraya: -Ya recordé su nombre, por el periódico que leí ese día, el pintor famoso Naruto Banderas- dijo afirmando. (N/A: ok, ok, le coloque ese apellido porque era mas españolete y se supone q nació en España ni modo que fuese Uzumaki y el Banderas es por Antonio XD)

_Hinata: Con que Naruto Banderas… bastante interesante__. _Pensó mientras una sonrisa pícara y juguetona se dibujaba en su rostro.

Sakura: -Te conozco demasiado Hinata Hyuuga, sabrá Dios en que estas pensando, pero no debe ser nada bueno..- le dijo resignada.

Al partir de la galería Jiraya y Tsunade decidieron irse a descansar pues estaban agotados, por su parte nuestras chicas prefirieron ir a comer a un lujoso restaurante, y así admirar a Barcelona de noche. Mientras degustaban la comida Hinata vuelve a sentir las miradas penetrantes de alguien, comienza a observar todo a su alrededor y se da cuanta que Naruto Banderas se encuentra en otra mesa, reunido con un grupo de amistades y observándolas atentamente.

Hinata: -Mira Sakura, alli esta ese sujeto de nuevo, el pintor- y hace un ademán con la cabeza señalando.

Sakura disimuladamente voltea a mirar y sus miradas se cruzan.

Sakura:-si, ya lo vi, y tu Hinata deja de mirarlo, ese tipo no debe ser nadie bueno! ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo de la esposa? Si alguien trata de matarte o viceversa no debes ser alguien de fiarse!- le dijo a modo de regaño.

Hinata quien sostenía una copa de vino y miraba al chico de forma coqueta: -Dejame, quieta Sakura, no creo que las cosas sean así, además, esta guapísimo- y sonrió al chico coquetamente, este volvió la sonrisa y se levantó de la mesa.

Hinata mientras seguía sonriendo: -Se acerca a nuestra mesa-

Sakura:- ¡¿Que?! Tu estas loca?- decía nerviosa mientras se revolvía en la silla.

Hinata comenzó a juguetear con algunos mechones de sus azulados cabellos.

Naruto: -Buenas noches señoritas, llevo rato observándolas, y he decidido acercarme a ustedes., mi nombre es Naruto Banderas y ¿el de ustedes?- decía mientras inclinaba su mano hacía Hinata.

Hinata: -Mi nombre Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata- tomo la mano del hombre- y ella es mi amiga Sakura Haruno- hizo un ademán para presentar a su amiga.

Sakura: -Mucho gusto- de forma cordial pero muy seria.

Naruto: -No son de por aquí, ¿o me equivoco?- pegunto curioso.

Sakura: -No, no lo somos, venimos desde Tokio- dijo Sakura cortante, Hinata solo lo veía de forma coqueta.

Naruto: -Quería preguntarles si desean acompañarme este fin de semana a Oviedo?

Sakura: -¿A Oviedo? Usted definitivamente está loco!, si apenas nos conoce!- decía bastante irritada por la invitación.

Naruto: -Ya nos conocemos, pues ya me he presentado, mi avioneta sale en una hora, podemos buscar sus cosas y partir- decía aun mirando a Hinata.

Sakura: -Usted está loco si cree que nosotras nos vamos a ir a Oviedo con un recién conocido- decía molesta- Además, ¿para que quiere que vayamos con usted?.

Naruto: -Pues para mostrarles la ciudad, probar la comida, disfrutar de la compañía y pasar un rato agradable- sonreía de forma sensual.

Sakura: -Y para acostarse con nosotras, ¿no es asi?- lo miraba de forma desafiante.

Naruto: -Bueno si tengo un poco de suerte, si, definitivamente sería agradable hacer el amor con ustedes- la miro, mientras sonreía de medio lado.

Sakura:- pues me parece que usted esta MUY equivocado, nosotras no somos ningunas cualquiera, y yo tengo mi Prometido, estoy apunto de casarme!!- decía aun mas irritada.

Naruto: -Mas a mi favor, ya que esta a punto de casarse, debería disfrutar las cosas, y esas cosas incluyen hacer el amor con otra persona- y la miró con picardía- además solo es un fin de semana.

Sakura:-No me parece buena idea, señor Naruto "abusador" Banderas, nosotras nos vamos!- y se levanto de la mesa.

Pero Hinata no hizo nada, solo se quedó sentada mirando fijamente a Naruto, mientras agarraba su cabellera de forma sensual.

Sakura: -¿No es así Hinata?- decía mientras la veía con aprensión.

Hinata: -Creo que el señor Banderas tiene razón, ese viaje me parece una genial idea-

Sakura: ¿Queeee? ¿Acaso tú también enloqueciste o yo soy la única con sentido común?

Hinata y Naruto solo se comían con la mirada.

Hinata:-Si naruto, iremos- y le sonrió y se levantó.

Una hora después, Sakura se preguntaba como es que estaba en medio de la noche, lloviendo y montada rumbo a Oviedo con su mejor amiga y un total desconocido.

* * *

Por favorrr tejen reviews!!!! asi sabre si puedo continuar, pues no soy adivina :( (aun)

Si no dejan reviews, Kakuzu les robará su dinero en la noche! jajaaja

Besos de Akatsuki para todas!!


	2. Oviedo

Este Capitulo se lo dedico a mi fiel lectora Hinataamatsu! gracias!! :)

Tambien quiero agradecer Noodle Fox!!

Recuero los Personajes no me pertenecen, son autoría de Masashi Kishimoto.

Espero les guste a todos este capitulo :), por favor recuerden los reviews!! pleaseeee :)

* * *

OVIEDO

Luego del corto viaje hacia Oviedo, en el cual Sakura no cruzó palabra alguna con Hinata o Naruto, solo estuvo asustada todo el tiempo, y rezando a Dios por llegar vivos a su destino en medio de aquella tormenta. Hinata por su parte estaba encantada con su acompañante, aprendiendo como pilotear una avioneta y sosteniendo platicas sobre arte.

Cuando llegaron a Oviedo, ya estaba bastante tarde, así que fueron directamente al hotel donde se hospedarían. Este era bastante lujoso, y Naruto dijo que todo corría por su cuenta, también quería compartir habitación las chicas, pero Sakura se encargó de que ella y Hinata compartieran una habitación doble, así que los deseos del galán de vieron frustrados y tuvo que dormir solo en una habitación.

Ya listas para dormir:

Sakura: -La verdad no se ni como me deje convencer en venir hasta acá contigo y ese completo desconocido- decía mientras se ponía el pijama bastante molesta.

Hinata: -Sakura ya deja de quejarte y comienza a disfrutar, además, ya te dije que me gustaba Naruto, quiero disfrutar este viaje y aventurarme- decía risueña y coqueta.

Sakura: -Pues a mí me parece que es un abusador, además bastante falta de respeto, ¿como nos va a proponer eso?, y que hacer el amor, vaya tarado- se quejaba.

Hinata: -¿Sabes? Yo mejor me voy a dormir, me cansé de escuchar tus quejas, yo sí pienso disfrutar el viaje, hasta mañana- y se dio media vuelta en su cama.

Al llegar la mañana, bajaron a desayunar y luego se dispusieron a conocer la ciudad, guiadas por el guapo español, comieron en los mejores restaurantes, Hinata pudo tomar fotos sobre la hermosa ciudad, que a pesar de ser pequeña era acogedora y de cierta manera familiar. Naruto las llevó a una vieja iglesia en las afueras, decía que ese era su sitio preferido de pequeño, ya que podía pensar con claridad y tener un momento espiritual.

Al salir de la iglesia Naruto les propuso asistir a una degustación de vinos, donde encantadas estas asistieron.

Naruto: - Les encantara el sitio, es bastante contemporáneo y con un toque bohemio- decía entusiasta.

Hinata: -¡Que bien! Me parece buena idea- decía Hinata mientras lo miraba. _No puedo creer lo sexy que es. _y se mordía los labios.

Sakura: - Bueno a mi me parece también buena idea, ya que estamos aquí, ni modo ¿no?- decía resignada.

La degustación de vinos estuvo muy amena, las charlas, las miradas (Naruto y Hinata) todo era de cierta manera excitante. El celular de Sakura volvió a sonar por segunda vez en el día.

Sakura: -Un momento, por favor- y se retiró a hablar con su prometido.

En la mesa:

Naruto: -Ella habla mucho con el, ¿acaso no dan tiempo para extrañarse?- preguntó

Hinata: -Llevan toda una vida de novios, supongo que es la costumbre de hablar todos los días- dijo sin prestar mucha atención.

Naruto: -¿Toda una vida?, y ¿Cómo alguien puede saber lo que quiere, si no ha tenido otras experiencias para comparar?- esto ultimo lo susurro al oído de Hinata de una manera muy sensual, causando en ella un revuelo podría decirse que hormonal.

Hinata: -Lo mismo pienso- y le sonrió con picardía.

En el teléfono:

Sakura: -Hola mi amor, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- pregunto a su prometido.

Sasuke: -Bastante agotador mi amor, reuniones todo el día, seminarios, en fín pare de contar, ¿tu como la estas pasando?-

Sakura:-Bueno ahora estoy en una degustación vinos con Hinata, Tsunade y Jiraya, la estamos pasando muy bien- mintiendo a su prometido. Sakura se sentía mal al mentirle a su novio, pero no podía tampoco decirle la verdad sobre su paradero.

Sasuke: -Y Hinata ¿Cómo se porta? ¿Seduciendo a cuanto español se le cruza en el camino?-

Sakura: -No amor, ella es coqueta, tu lo sabes, pero tampoco es ninguna cualquiera- defendiendo a su amiga.

Sasuke: -Disculpa mi vida, pero muchas veces se comporta como tal, gracias a dios tu no eres así- decía con dulzura.

Sakura: -No mi vida, bueno me tengo que ir, me están llamando, besos, te amo- y trancó el celular.

Se acercó donde se encontraban Naruto y Hinata y continuaron con la plática. Al llegar la noche se dirigieron al hotel, cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones, Sakura cayó dormida al apenas acostarse, puesto que se encontraba bastante agotada, Hinata por su parte el vino la había puesto, ¿como lo explico?, CALIENTE, y decidió dar una caminata hasta la habitación de Naruto. Tocó a la puerta y este abrió, se acaba de bañar y solo vestía unos boxer, quedando al descubierto su bien trabajado y bronceado pecho, el cabello mojado lo hacía ver muy sensual, lo cual puso a Hinata a mil.

Naruto: -Hola Hinata, pasa adelante, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó.

Hinata: -Solo pasaba por aquí, y pensé en venir a saludar- sintiendo su aliento en el cuello, ya que Naruto se encontraba detrás de ella.

Naruto: -Dejémonos de rodeos, y hablemos claro, tu quieres estar conmigo, así como yo quiero estar contigo- y la besó sensualmente en el cuello.

Hinata: -Bueno tienes razón, ¿para que buscar excusas? Si ambos queremos hacer el amor, y para eso vine hasta acá- diciendo esto se volteó y lo besó apasionadamente en los labios.

Un beso profundo, cargado de lujuria y deseo, Naruto la tomo por las piernas y la cargo a horcajadas mientras la llevaba a la cama, se sentaron con ella aun sobre el. Se besaban como si quisieran comerse, sus manos corrían mas rápido de lo que corre la mente. Naruto metió una de sus manos dentro de la camiseta de Hinata y acarició sus pechos y apretó con fuerza, ella solo gemía de placer, estaba extasiada, pero justo en el momento que estaba listo para quitarle la ropa, Hinata comenzó a sentirse mal, le comenzó a doler mucho el estomago, y a darle nauseas. Trataba de ignorar el dolor, pero cada vez se iba intensificando, así que tuvo que retirarse a su habitación.

Por la noche el dolor se le hizo casi insoportable y tuvieron que llamar a un medico para que fuese a examinarla, y le diagnostico que el dolor se debía a la poca tolerancia que Hinata tenía hacía al alcohol, una ulcera que estaba recesiva volvió a molestarla por culpa del vino y tuvo que quedarse en cama todo el día.

Sakura: ¿Viste lo que ocurre Hinata? Tu sabes bien que no debes estar bebiendo en exceso y te vas a degustar vinos!- decía reprendiéndola.

Hinata: -Si Sakura, lo sé y basta de regaños, ya me siento bastante mal- decía mientras se cubria la cara con una almohada.

Naruto: -Bueno, creo que es mejor que nos quedemos aquí para cuidarte-

Hinata: -No, no no, no pienso arruinar lo que queda de fin de semana, por favor, salgan yo estaré bien- decía sintiéndose culpable.

Sakura: -No, Hinata, no pienso dejarte sola- decidida.

Hinata: -En serio, estaré bien, háganlo por mi ¿si?, disfruten y traten de llevarse bien, por favor no discutan mas- les decía rogando.

Naruto: -Bueno, ya que insistes, por mí está bien- decía Naruto.

Sakura: -No lo se, no me parece buena idea dejarte sola-

Hinata: -Tranquila Sakura, yo estaré bien, ya escuchaste lo que dijo el medico, solo necesito descansar- le sonrió a su amiga.

Dicho esto, ambos partieron a terminar de conocer la ciudad, mientras Hinata se quedaba en el hotel rezando porque estos dos se llevaran bien, o por lo menos no discutieran. Naruto enseño a Sakura ciertos museos y galerías que no habían visto el día anterior.

Naruto: -Sakura, si no es mucho pedir, ¿será que me puedes acompañar a un sitio muy especial?- le pregunto mientras manejaba.

Sakura: -Depende de cual sea el sitio- dijo cortante.

Naruto: -Es a la casa de mi padre, siempre que estoy en Oviedo aprovecho en visitarlo, claro si no es mucha molestia- le dijo.

Sakura: -No, no tranquilo, por mi no hay problema- y le sonrió.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Naruto presentó a Sakura a su papá Minato Banderas, el cual le dijo a Naruto al oído que le gustaba mas su ex –esposa, este solo sonrió e hizo caso omiso del comentario. Sakura estaba enternecida al ver el lado sensible y familiar de Naruto, se notaba que quería mucho a su padre y lo trataba con respeto. Naruto contó a Sakura como comenzó su pasión por el arte y como su padre siempre había sido una fuente de inspiración.

_Sakura: después de todo no es una mala persona._ Pensaba mientras Naruto explicaba y alababa a su padre.

Al salir de allí Naruto llevó a Sakura para cerrar la noche a un evento donde presentaban a un guitarrista muy famoso en España, el sonido de la guitarra española atrapó a Sakura, y la envolvió, sacó a relucir su lado dulce, y romántico. Terminada la presentación Sakura y Naruto dieron un paseo por el parque.

Naruto: -Me pareció ver una lágrima durante la presentación- le dijo sonriente- no sabía que te gustara tanto la guitarra española-

Sakura: -Me parece hermosa, gracias por traerme a esta presentación- le dijo mientras sonreía.

Naruto: -Gracias a ti por haber accedido en venir y hacerme compañía- la miro de forma dulce.

Sakura se sonrojó, y miró para otro lado. Naruto observó su reacción y la tomó por la barbilla.

Naruto: -¿Por qué te sonrojas? Te ves muy linda cuando lo haces- y se acercó a ella.

Sakura no lo entendía pero se estaba sintiendo extrañamente atraída hacía el, como si su cuerpo reaccionara involuntariamente, no podía resistirse a esa sensación, se estaba sintiendo muy bien. En ese momento suena su celular, pero ella inconscientemente lo apaga.

Naruto: -¿Qué paso? ¿No vas a contestar? Siempre lo haces- mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios.

Sakura: -No creo que sea el momento adecuado- y lo besó con pasión, y a su vez teniendo un revuelo de sentimientos inexplicables.

Se besaron con pasión y lujuria, sus lenguas estaban perfectamente sincronizadas, se dejaron llevar por el momento, sin siquiera pensar que estaban en un parque. Naruto dejo la boca de Sakura, para de esta manera poder devorarse el cuello de la pelirosa, mientras esta solo evocaba leves gemidos de placer.

_Sakura: esto no esta bien…pero tampoco puedo evitarlo…_

Sakura le quito la camisa a Naruto mientras contemplaba su bronceado y sexy torso.

Naruto decidió recostar a Sakura contra un árbol mientras estimulaba su vagina y así confirmar que estaba lo suficientemente mojada, luego decidió quitar la ropa interior de la chica sin dejarla de besar apasionadamente

Naruto tocaba los pechos de Sakura mientras esta se excitaba.

Sakura: -No te…detengas.. mmm…

Naruto: -Tranquila todo a su tiempo- le decía susurrándole sensualmente al oído.

Naruto se desabrocho su cinturón y decidió bajarse un poco los pantalones para sacar su miembro y penetrar a la chica.

Sakura sonrío de manera picara al ver el tamaño del miembro del rubio mientras Naruto sujetaba a Sakura por las piernas y las colocaba sobre su cintura, la espalda de ella seguía apretujada contra el árbol. Naruto empezó a introducir su miembro dentro de la vagina de Sakura, quien emitió un pequeño grito, pero el rubio lo callo con un beso, inició con suaves embestidas que luego se volvieron mas rápidas y profundas.

Sakura: aaah…Naru…Naruto no pares.-decía mientras se aferraba a la espalda del rubio dejando pequeños rasguños en esta.

Naruto: eres deliciosamente estrecha-Le decía mientras la besaba para callar los gemidos de la chica.

A Sakura muy poco le importaba si se encontraban en un parque teniendo sexo con otro chico que no era su prometido, pero como se iba a acordar de Sasuke en un momento como ese, teniendo al sexy rubio de tez bronceada y con un endemoniado sex-appeal español que enloquecería hasta a la chica mas cohibida.

Cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo, Sakura pensó creer que moría con la sensación, era algo indescriptible, nunca se había sentido tan bien, ni siquiera con Sasuke. Naruto la besó en los labios de manera romántica y comenzó a respirar en su cuello apoyando su cabeza en el hombro.

Sakura miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que era tardísimo, y le pidió que regresaran al Hotel. Al llegar de despidieron.

Sakura: -Gracias por todo- le dijo sonrojada

Naruto: -El placer fue mío, par darme el placer de compartir con una hermosa mujer- y la besó rápidamente.

Sakura entró en el cuarto y pudo observar que Hinata estaba dormida. Se acostó e inmediatamente se durmió por el cansancio, con una sonrisa en los labios, sin duda había pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida. Sin embargo había algo que la incomodaba, ¿Qué será? Y se dio cuenta! Algo llamado sentimiento de Culpa.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado!! Por favorr recuerden los reviews!! para saber si continuo..

Cualquier sugerencia haganmela saber :) GRACIAS!! besos de akatsukis para todas!! :)


	3. De Regreso a Barcelona

**Hola a todos los lectores**; realmente me he tardado en subir este nuevo capitulo, pero es porque sin duda alguna es mejor leer fanfics que hacerlos.

Como ya todos saben Naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

La historia tampoco ya que esta inspirada en "Vicky Cristina Barcelona" Pelicula perteneciente al genio cinematografico: Woody Allen

Solo me he encargado de la adaptación, asi que esta historia es un tanto bizarra y es como dirian en mi pais "todos contra todos"

Esta historia tiene soundtrack: Barcelona - Giulia y Los Tellarini

* * *

"**De Regreso a Barcelona"**

El viaje de regreso fue muy incómodo, Hinata no paraba de disculparse sobre su úlcera, pensaba que había arruinado el viaje.

**Hinata**: -Discúlpenme, discúlpenme no tienen idea de los mortificante que fue para mí pasar todo el día en la cama, estoy segura que les arruiné el viaje- decía bastante apenada.

**Naruto**:- Tranquila, no lo hiciste Hinata- le decía calmándola.

**Hinata**: - Si, pero toda la noche la pasé teniendo estas horribles pesadillas, ustedes son como el agua y el aceite! Seguro pasaron el día discutiendo y peleándose, todo por mi culpa-

**Naruto**: -No, tranquila-

Por su parte Sakura no cruzó palabra alguna en todo el viaje, solo miraba por la ventanilla de la avioneta, tratando de olvidar esa noche, y sobre todo olvidar lo bien que lo había pasado en los brazos de ese sensual español.

Al llegar a Barcelona tanto Hinata como Sakura no pudieron dormir esa noche. Al dia siguiente Hinata sale corriendo al patio donde se encontraba Sakura leyendo un libro.

**Hinata**: -Sakura! Naruto me acaba de llamar, me dijo que quería invitarme a catar vinos esta tarde- radiante de felicidad.

Sakura por su parte se levantó de su asiento de forma brusca.

**Sakura**:- Saldrás con Naruto?- un tanto sorprendida- Y acaso tu ulcera no fue causada por la ingesta de vinos que tuviste esa noche?- pregunto un tanto celosa de la invitación de su amiga.

**Hinata**. -Ya estoy mejor, no creo que me pase nada, además no creo que hayan sido los vinos seguro fueron los mariscos, bueno deséame suerte, ya me voy- y la abrazo con entusiasmo.

Sakura solo observó a lo lejos el carro de Naruto, esperando por Hinata, y sintió como una pizca de celos recorría su cuerpo.

* * *

Hinata y Naruto por su parte pasaron la tarde en un local especializado en vinos, catando e intercambiando miradas y palabras sensuales al oído, luego fueron a la casa de Naruto ya que Hinata quería apreciar su arte. Naruto le enseño sus más recientes obras y habló un poco sobre su ex esposa, y lo talentosa que era ella, era toda una artista. Le enseño el resto de la casa, y compartió algunas experiencias vividas con su ex mujer.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Naruto le había dicho a Hinata que el no haría el amor en la misma cama que compartía con su ex mujer, pero considerando la ocasión y la compañía el haría una excepción. Hinata decidió abstenerse de la comida esta ocasión.

Naruto cogió posesivamente a Hinata por la cintura atrapándola en un apasionado beso mientras que Hinata posaba una de sus manos en la nuca de Naruto para profundizar el beso y de esa forma empezó una lucha entre sus lenguas.

Sin tardar mucho Naruto prosiguió con su labor besando y lamiendo el cuello de Hinata mientras esta se lo permitía echando su cabeza hacia atrás y teniendo pequeños gemidos. Naruto masajeaba los senos de Hinata por encima de la ropa y sin tardar mucho le quito camisa mientras que Hinata también le quitaba la camisa al sensual español al cual estaba deleitando en este momento pudiendo apreciar así su atractivo torso bronceado.

Naruto bajo besando los pechos de Hinata retirando el sostén, para de esta manera chupar y lamer sus considerados pechos, Hinata solo podía gemir y posar una de sus manos en la cabeza de Naruto acariciando de esta forma sus rubios cabellos mientras que con la otra se sostenía fuertemente de las sabanas.

Lentamente Naruto descendió de los pechos de Hinata besando el abdomen de la bella chica hasta llegar a los pantalones de esta los cuales retiro de forma rápida pero delicada quedando la nipona solamente con su blúmer negro en donde Naruto empezó a acariciar por encima la entrepierna de la chica.

Naruto le susurraba en el oído: - Te follare hasta la ostia Tía-

Hinata no entendía en absoluto lo que este le decía, pero simplemente decía en su natural japonés y entre gemidos:- onegai Naruto- kun-

Naruto se deshizo de la única prenda que le quedaba a la chica. Luego procedió a quitar su pantalón mientras Hinata se quedo observando maravillada la anatomía del rubio mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

Naruto le susurraba sensualmente al oído mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de la chica:- no te tienes que sonrojar, no hay nada de que avergonzarse y menos con el cuerpo de Diosa que tienes-

A Hinata no le dio tiempo de responder ya que Naruto la empezó a penetrar con un vaivén simplemente exquisito mientras ahogaba sus gemidos en la boca del rubio, consumiéndose en un apasionado beso. Hinata ese día por fin comprendió el porque consideraban a los españoles excelentes amantes y de eso no había duda, después de que la casa del rubio no solo adquiriese un olor a arte, sino también a ardiente sexo por la tarde.

* * *

Ese mismo día en la noche, Sakura no dejaba de pensar en el sentimiento de culpa y la apasionada noche que había pasado con Naruto y lo increíble que era no haber pensado en lo absoluto en su prometido.

-_Esto no esta bien, nada bien… eres una zorra Sakura-_ pensaba constantemente, hasta que una llamada telefónica la saco de sus pensamientos.

- Aló, buenas noches quien habla?- Pregunto Sakura

-_Mi vida como estas? Que tal Barcelona?_- Esa voz la reconoció de inmediato.

-aaah… Sasuke todo bien por aquí…que tal Japón?- Pregunto con poco interés.

-_Aquí como siempre, trabajando.. Por cierto te tengo una gran sorpresa_- Hablaba Sasuke emocionado.

-aah si? Dime, de que se trata?- Preguntaba Sakura

-_Nos casaremos en Barcelona!- _Dijo Sasuke en espera de la reacción de Sakura

- aaaah? Como?- Pregunto Sakura sorprendida

**Sasuke**:-_Mi Padre tiene unos contactos en España que nos pueden facilitar el proceso y yo pensé que eso seria romántico considerando que te ha gustado mucho Barcelona-_

-Pero no crees que es un tanto apresurado?- Pregunto Sakura mientras se masajeaba la frente.

-_Lo consideraba romántico como ya te dije… creía que realmente te iba a emocionar la idea- _decía Sasuke un tanto decepcionado.

**Sakura**:- no es eso, es solo que…-

-_Si no estas preparada tan solo dímelo de una vez- _Le dijo Sasuke.

**Sakura**:- al contrario, realmente me parece magnifico, así que dime, cuando te vienes para España?- pregunto Sakura tratando de cambiar el semblante de su voz.

**Sasuke**:-_mañana mismo, así que ya estaremos pronto juntos otra vez-_

**Sakura**:- wow, que rápido…bueno entonces nos vemos mañana supongo- dijo un tanto agobiada.

**Sasuke**:-_es así princesa, que duermas bien, te amo_-

**Sakura**:- igual, oyasumi nasai-

Esa noche ni Sakura ni Hinata pudieron dormir, pero la segunda por razones obviamente placenteras.

* * *

Mientras tanto Hinata había salido con Naruto a recorrer la ciudad y a tomar fotos que era su nueva pasión, bueno su otra nueva pasión aparte del rubio español. Tomaron fotos a los paisajes, esculturas, personas, mascotas, incluso fueron amables con las prostitutas porque las consideraban dignas de fotografiar.

Hinata no podía estar mas feliz, a pesar de ser nacida en Japón ella posee ascendencia francesa por su madre y no podía estar mas orgullosa de su sangre Europea puesto que ella siempre tuvo una mente abierta y nunca se acostumbro a la típica vida sistematizada llena de prohibiciones que tenia Japón, consideraba que ella debió haber sido en su vida pasada Europea. Y Naruto era un factor que lo confirmaba, no es que ella fuese una puritana específicamente pero nunca había tenido un amante tan placentero como Naruto el cual tocaba su cuerpo tal cual como si fuese un instrumento musical.

Mientras Hinata tomaba fotos entretenida, Naruto fue por unos cafés cuando se topo con Sakura accidentalmente teniendo un encuentro incomodo.

**Naruto**:- Hola Sakura, como te encuentras?-

**Sakura**:- yo estoy bien, viendo un poco de la ciudad y disfrutando del agradable clima…oye con respecto a la noche anterior..-

**Naruto**:- con respecto a la otra noche no te preocupes, en realidad yo se muy bien que tu tienes tu prometido y no tienes porque preocuparte al respecto-

**Sakura**:- lo se y lo tengo claro, pero porque no me llamaste mas o algo por el estilo, yo pensé que estabas interesado en mi- decía un poco decepcionada.

**Naruto**:- y yo no mentí, tu eres preciosa de eso no hay duda, pero tu estas comprometida y yo en este momento estoy realmente interesado en Hinata, así que es mejor dejar las cosas como están y evitar complicaciones-

**Sakura**:- entonces es mejor dejarlo así…saludas a Hinata de mi parte por favor, en este momento iré a buscar a mi prometido que acaba de llegar, adiós-

Ambos se despidieron y continuaron su camino.

* * *

Sakura se encontró con Sasuke en el aeropuerto al cual saludo y beso sin muchas ganas, en realidad estaba un tanto frustrada por el anterior encuentro con Naruto.

**Sasuke**:- te noto un tanto diferente, pasa algo?-

**Sakura**:- no, en lo absoluto, de seguro es Barcelona que me ha cambiado un poco-

**Sasuke**:- pues tratare de ser inmune al cambio entonces- dijo sonriente.

Al llegar a la casa Sasuke saludo muy amablemente tanto a Jiraiya como a Tsunade y entablaron una conversación sobre la cultura Española y Japonesa, en la cual Sasuke siempre se parcializaba por Japón mientras Sakura decía las cosas buenas que poseía España.

Los días pasaron y Sasuke y Sakura se casaron y por esos días se fueron a una corta luna de miel en Sevilla. Sakura realmente se sentía insatisfecha mientras hacia el amor con Sasuke porque al recordar a Naruto le provocaba insanos pensamientos y deseaba estar con el en vez de con su marido. Se sentía sucia al pensar de esa manera, se consideraba adultera de pensamiento, y sin duda una mujer lujuriosa.

* * *

Mientras tanto Hinata y Naruto no tenían ningún problema al caer en la lujuria. Normalmente todo empezaba con Naruto besando a Hinata en la boca, y luego se dirigía a atacar su cuello y el resultado final era terminar devorándose mutuamente ya con las ropas tiradas en el suelo, como en ese día en especial en donde en ese momento se encontraban ya desnudos en el piso de la cocina, en donde Naruto estaba sobre Hinata mientras la besaba y la penetraba. Hinata no podía obtener mas placer en su vida. Realmente se preguntaba si esta era la clase de relación que estaba buscando, puesto que hace mucho tiempo quería una relación diferente, sin tantas ataduras, y consideraba que el artista español con el cual vivía desde hace unos días, cumplía las expectativas. Mas satisfecha no podía estar.

Esa misma noche, a Naruto se le presento un inconveniente.

**Hinata**:- Naruto que sucede? Porque vas a salir tan tarde?- Preguntaba Hinata por la repentina salida del rubio a las 11:00 pm.

**Naruto**:- Es por un repentino problema- decía apresurado mientras cogía su abrigo del perchero y se dirigía a la puerta.

**Hinata**:- Naruto espera!, que clase de problemas?- Preguntaba un poco angustiada por la extraña actitud del rubio.

**Naruto**:- es Amaru, mi ex mujer, acaba de intentar suicidarse- dijo antes de salir completamente de la casa y dejar a una consternada Hinata.

Sin dudas, algo tan perfecto no podía ser eterno, y lo bueno dura poco, eso era lo que pensaba Hinata en ese preciso momento.

* * *

_"Amor, es amor, aunque este se encuentre disfrazado y posea diferentes presentaciones"_

Para opiniones y sugerencias, ya sabes donde puedes hacerlas.

Gracias por leer


End file.
